One Thing Changed
by sem97
Summary: I was online re-watching some old episodes, one involving when Mr.Sweet showed he did indeed have a backbone. But what if he didn't? What if when Victor demanded Nina be removed, he listened? Maybe a little something like this? 3rd genre humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:I was online re-watching some old episodes, one involving when showed he did indeed have a backbone. But what if he didn't? What if when Victor demanded Nina be removed, he listened? Maybe a little something like this?**

**Fabian:Yeah, and she owns nothing except the plot line including the girl I'm in love with getting kidnapped. Unless she decides to throw in some other insane characters.**

**Me:I knew it was a good idea to have you do this. (Sarcasm)**

* * *

><p>Victor:I demand miss Martin be removed immediatly from the school and placerd under surveillence.<p>

:No-

Victor:Than maybe the school board should be aware of what kind of school you run.

:You wouldn't-

Victor:You very well know I will Eric.

:Her friends will notice, she even has a gentleman friend.

Victor:Rutter? It's actually best he goes to come to think of it. Keep them together, that'll distract them enough to be okay with. If any one asks, Nina transferred schools and Fabian, being the lovesick vermin he is, followed.

:Fine, but will they believe it?

Victor:I've seen the way those two act around each other, it'll work, no one will ask questions.

: And they question why they won't write back?

Victor:They'll move on in a week.

:I'll-

Victor:No, allow me Eric.

Victor walks into room.

Victor:Miss Martin We need to discuss some things with you, , you as well. Come along, and take your things.

They both look at each other confused before following. They walk to the house and Victor makes them pack their things.

Nina:What's all this about?

Victor:You two keep getting in my way, and I'll not stand for it any longer. Yous are being removed from the school.

Fabian:People will notice we've gone.

Victor:And they'll all move on, none of them are Chosen Ones who stick their noses in ev eryone's buisness, like mii Martin.

Fabian:Do not talk about Nina that way.

He takes her hand and Victor glares at them.

Victor:Listen here Rutter, I do not care how much power you think you have. In case you failed to notice, but _I_ am the one removing _you_. I hold the cards and the mask will be mine.

He shoves them both into a van and drives. Nina looks pale and completely petrified as she clings to Fabian. He hugs her close, stroking her hair.

Fabian:What d'you think my parents are going to say?

Victor:What do you mean, your parents think that you and miss Martin have been selected for a tournament, and that's what you are going to tell them when we visit.

* * *

><p><strong>You didn't think I'd send poor Nina on her own, did you? I would never send her off with out her Fabian...yet. Any ways, love it, hate it, hate me for writing it, want me to go die in a ditch? Let me know in a review! CC is highly appreciated.<strong>


	2. Your New Home

**Jerome:Before she comes back with Nina, Imma do the disclaimer. She owns nothing except this brilliant plot line where Nina and Fabian are missing.**

**Me:JEROME!**

**Jerome:Yes?**

**Me:You should be nicer, I'm in charge of what happens. (Laughs evilly)**

**P.S. Thanks a bunch to those of you who reviewed!**

Fabian:What makes you say we'll listen?

Victor pulls out a gun and pulls Nina in front him, putting the gun to her head.

Victor:My silver friend here who would love to talk to Nina.

He pulls off the safety latch.

Fabian:Fine, I'll tell them that we're in a tournament. Okay, just let Nina go.

Vicotr returns the safety lock on and shoves Nina at Fabian. Fabian puts his arm as soon as she's close enough. Victor sneers at them and pulls up to Fabian's house. They walk up to the door, Fabian and Nina clinging to each other's hands. Fabian's mom answers and hugs Fabian.

:Congradulations sweet heart! I knew you were gonna do amazing things! But I have to admit, I'm surprised it's a nation wide thing in high school!

Fabian:Mum...(Blushes)

:Oh, is this the amazing Nina I've heard so much about?

Fabian:Mum!

Nina:It's nice to meet you.

They hug and walk into his house. They sit in the living room, talking and joking.

:So, I hear this tournamet takes place in America.

Fabian:Yeah.

:Your girlfriends home place.

Bith Nina and Fabian blush and Victor decides it's time to go. Nina drops her bracelet without Victor noticing, hoping some one will find it and try to get it back to her. Victor forces them back into the van and drives for a while. Eventually he pulls up to a house modeled like Anubis.

Victor:Welcome to your new home.

Nina:Yeah, I'm sure we'd love it if we weren't forced here.

Victor glares at them before shoving them into the house.

**Yeah yeah yeah, not much fun. Nect chapter's gonna be about what happens when our favorite couple is noticed to be missing. Until next time, peace, love and marshmellows. **

**3 sem97**


	3. WHO!

**Me:Okay, to do the disclaimer is Joy. In this, she realized Nina and Fabian are the most amazing couple ever and backed off. SO she is nice.**

**Joy:Sem97 owns nothing but the plot line, including me realizing everything faster.**

**Me:Thanks Joy!**

* * *

><p>Amber:I wonder where Nina and Fabian are, I wonder if after Victor was done with them they snuck off on a date...Awwwww! They are too cute!<p>

Joy:Calm down Ambs, we're all excited to see hwere they are.

Amber:But still, (They enter the house) It's not like them to skip school like that, especailly without telling us. This date had better've been worth it for them-

Jerome:If they're on a date. Remember, poor students go into 's office, never to return!

Joy:Don't even joke!

They all laugh. Amber goes upstairs up to her room and screams. Everyone looks scared and runs upstairs.

Alfie:What is it?

Amber:Look!

All of Nina's stuff was gone and a girl was there, looking scared. She had long black hair, saphire blue eyes, and was dressed in a style similar to Patricia's.

Amber:Who is she?

Liz:I'm Elizabeth Rutter, but people call me Liz.

Amber:Why are you here?

Liz:I was accepted into this school.

Joy, Mara and Patricia quickly hug her.

Mara:Amber, remember, Little Liz Rutter!

Joy:Oh my gosh you grew!

Liz:I'm Fabian's twin. Just because you haven't seen me in a few years...

Amber:Are you visiting?

Liz:No, I was told I got into this school. I'm supposed ot be romming in here with Ambs for the year! Isn't that great?

All else:WHAT!

Liz:Maybe not...?

* * *

><p><strong>So, whatcha think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wanna tell me? There's a magical button that'll let me know what you think! PUSH THE BUTTON AND TYPE!<strong>


	4. Maybe Not?

**Okay, so this time, I'm doing my own disclaimer. I own nothing except the plot line and Liz. Escpecially not Clove15, who has been amazing and reviewing my story! Thank you so much, and everyone else who reviewed, keep it up! I love you all! This for all of you!**

Nina:Soooo...What do we do now?

Fabian:No idea...guess we have to postpone that date. Again.

They both laugh as Nina goes to find her room and unpack. Jason enters.

Fabian:Here to help Victor?

Jason:No, I want to help you guys.

Fabian:How so?

Jason:I've been put in charge and am going to help you two get out of here. I'm completely ashamed of what I did to you two, and the rest of you all, last term. But I need time to come up with a plan.

Fabian:Thank you.

Jason:You know, I always pictured you two together. And I heard you complaining about having to cancel a date?

Fabian:Weird to be talking about with a teacher but yeah, I had reservations to a restaraunt and everything.

Jason:Re-plan it. I could get you out of here for a few hours.

Fabian:Really?

Jason:Yeah, Victor won't be back untill the morning. Go let her know!

Fabian sends Nina a text and she agrees. He informs her its formal and goes to get ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WITH NINA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nina straightens her hair and does it in a half pontail, pulling some over her shoulder. She finds a light purple, knee high dress, complete with poofing out at the bottom. She also hunts down her white strappy heals and does her make up. When six rolls around she walks down the steps and sees Fabian waiting. He smiles and his eyes pop out of his head when he sees Nina.

Fabian:Woah...Nina you look amazing.

Nina:Thanks, you look great too.

He laces their fingers together and they exit the house, getting into the car that Jason was driving. They thought being here would be horrible, but maybe it didn't have to be.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Anubis house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`**

**Is our Chosen Paragon getting used to the idea of being trapped? What about Sekhara? How does the date go? What about Liz? What do you wanna see first, date, or Liz? Wanna know how to tell me...? REVIEW AND ALL WILL BE AMSWERED...most likely.**


	5. My Mum Said

**Ok, new chapter! And hey, kittygirl429, thanks for the review! It made me feel all happy! On a very unfortunate side note, I own many things, but not House of Anubis.**

**Amber P.O.V.**

WHAT! LITTLE LIZ RUTTER WAS MY ROOM MATE! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS NINA! Wait! I should be asking this out loud!

"What di you mean, you live here now? Where's Nina?" I damended, missing Nina that much more as I saw some of her clothes! Another Patricia, only worse!

"Fabian's girlfriend?" She asked, clueless.

"Yes her, where is she?"

"I have no idea," Liz said.

"I have to go find out! Eddie, go ask Fabian!" I said.

"Why me?" he demanded.

"_You're_ his room mate." I said walking to Victor's office.

"Excuse me Victor, where's Nina and Fabian?" I asked politely.

"Left school, Rutter followed." he said, grooming his creepy bird.

I huffed and walked back to my room to see Liz hanging up her phone.

"I solved where they went," she said.

"I know-wait, they?" I asked.

"Yeah, to a national competition. Nina and Fabian were both selected and Jason Winkler's escorting them." Liz said.

"Nooooooo," I said, "_Nina_ left the school and well, I assume even could tell they're star crossed lovers and decided to let tham say goodbye."

"My mum just said Victor was visiting her today. I grabbed her wrist and walked to the top of the stairs.

"SIBUNA NOW!" I screamed.

I ran to my room and heard everyone running in.

"What's wrongs Ambs?" Alfie asked.

"Nina and Fabian are gone." I said.

"What do you mean?" Joy asked, "Where did they go?"

I still never completely forgave her, but the look in her eyes changed my mind.

"They're missing!"

That caught everyones attention.

**Soooooo...Akwardness. I'm curious as to what everyone thinks and I bet all you know how. Review and you can get an imaginary pancake, any kind you want! Mmmmm, pancakes.**


End file.
